


Drew Brees and his new family

by Master815



Series: Gay football fantasies [1]
Category: FOX NFL Sunday RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master815/pseuds/Master815
Summary: Drew Brees begins his new life as a gay man with the new family





	Drew Brees and his new family

Drew Brees has always known that he was bisexual he still love his wife but he needed male companionship so he ask his friend Peyton Manning to him at his house since was already in New Orleans 10 minutes later Peyton rang the doorbell after Drew gets each a beSo Drew what do you want Payton asked taking a sip of his beer you know I've been looking for a guy to make my love slave well don't worry it's not you it's College football player Jared Goff I just need to figure out a way to get him any ideas asked Drew  
I'm going to be out L.A.with Eli in a few days to hang out with our friend Carson Wentz me you Eli and Carson can kidnapped him the benefits are you get him as a sex toy Eli Carson and you all get him out of the NFL Peyton said

It's a good idea but will Eli and Carson agree to do it Drew asked  
I don't know about Carson but I think I can get him to agree and Eli is my slave so he won't have a choice i will order him to do it but how are going to do it Peyton said  
Well we can use his backup quarterback to help us Eli is your slave when and how did that happened Drew asked  
About 3 months ago i won him in a poker game Peyton said  
Let's talk to Carson if he says yes then we will plan it but if it's a no we will have to think of another way call him Drew said  
Peyton calls Carson and ask if he will help with the plan Carson says yes and they begin to plan  
I am friends with his backup said Carson him we share the same quarterback coach so I can get him to help he doesn't like Jared and it will get him to be the starter probably I'll give him a call hold on Carson says as if he puts them on hold five minutes later Carson comes back on he says he's in this is how we'll do it he told me that Jared is actually gay has been wanting to have sex with him for a while Carson said so he'll ask Jared if he wants him to go back to Jared's house since he has a roommate hewill take him into the shower and why they're in there that's when we will strike we will be mask we will tie him up and blindfold him then right to the airport we will go Drew said  
3 Days Later was the final game of the season so after the game Jared asks his back up come to my house will get a beer and fuckto has he asked forhim the past few months every time that they would see each other  
he thought the backup would say no but he said yes but let's not shower will share a shower at your house I would take you to mine but I have a roommate the backup said as Jerry gives him the address  
The backup texts Carson it says we're on  
10 minutes later they arrive at Jared's house they head to Jared's bedroom they sit on the king size bed and strip strip will get a lot of use out of this when the backup said before heading into the shower Jared did not know that his backup left the door unlocked and the garage door open as Drew Carson Peyton and Eli Drove in just as Jared was about to stick his cock in the backups ass someone grabs him from behind he has dried off and a blindfold covered his eyes Jared is carried to the bed and thrown on it as Drew ties his hands behind his back with handcuffs the back up finishes his shower leave us alone for a minute Drew said  
Once they were alone Drew told Jared what was going on your back up and your family are all in on you this should have never been as big of a dick to them even your dad was in on this you were going to be a good slave aren't you boy I'm going to feed you bread and water until you learn to obey me at least Drew says as he rubs his hand through Jared's blond hair  
The backup walks in and gets dressed Drew tells him he will be the last to leave remember to make sure all the doors are locked and drop off the keys to the landlord as he pushed Jared towards the steps on the way the garage Drew grabs the loaf of white bread this is for your in flight meal boy once in the van Drew tells Jared to lay down in the back with his head in drew 's lap drew unzipped his fly open your mouth suck my fucking cock slave Jared began licking the shaft of Drew's penis it started to come a in and out of Jarrett's mouth go Drew's cock coming four times in 20 minutes Jared swallowed every drop they finally reach Drew's private plane the four of them board the plane 10 minutes later they take off once in the air Drew remove jared's blindfold what the hell Peyton Manning Carson Wentz Drew Brees Eli Manning what is going on here Jared asked  
Shut the fuck up you are my slave from now and whenever they are in town they can use you as well you see I'm bisexual and I need a male sex toy and you're it you are to call me master or sir at all times how'd you like sucking my cock Drew said  
I loved it master Jared said  
Who wants their dick sucked Drew asked  
All three of them raise their hands slave boy suck their dicks said Drew Jared's handcuffs were removed  
For the next 25 minutes Jared sucked on his Master's friends cock's draining their sperm finally Drew says that is enough Jared is forced to sit back in his seat and is told to eat his bread and water my wife and kids are away for a couple of weeks so that we can have our fun and train you I will take your virginity in my bed tonight Drew said as jared eat once Jared finished is bread and water Jared's blindfold and restraints for put back on we're almost New Orleans and noise cancelling headphones will put on once they knew Jared could not hear them Drew asked them if they wanted to play cards since they had time to kill they all said they are in and Payton says let's make it interesting whoever wins it's to be the master till it's time to leave you and Jared Drew okay but if I lose I get the fuck Jared before I become a slave they all agree  
Okay this is how it goes the loser of each hand goes to the winter of that hand until there are three losers the final winner gets everybody so Peyton feels the cards Eli person puts his hand down first two pair Peyton has three of a kind Eli has a starght And Drew has a royal flush he wins the hand and Carson an hour later Peyton and Drew are the only two left Peyton loses the hand Peyton pulls out two pair of handcuffs that were in his pocket Drew ties Carson and Eli's hands behind their backs they finally land Drew orders Peyton to Drive as he marchhed Eli Carson and Jared the waiting van a half hour later they arrived at Drew's house after locking Carson and Eli in the basement and Jared in the guest room he locked Jared's hands to the headboard he whispers in jared's you are no longer my slave you're my 2nd eldest son and I will fuck you every night as I tuck you into bed and you are now Drew Brees Junior do you understand me Drew asked yes sir Daddy Jared said Payton and I are going to the store when we get back I'm going take you into my room I'm going to give you a whoopin then we are going to bed for a while and then have dinner you are still on bread and water as you are grounded  
On the way to the store Drew gets a phone call from his wife I've decided to divorce you I will give you custody of the boys Drew and flick all looks over to peyton Britney wants a divorce you're divorced right  
Yeah I've been using Eli as a wife Peyton told Drew thought for a minute I got an ideaI I am going to retire at the end of the year how about you and me get married Jared and Carson become our sons and we will fuck them you will help me raise my three sons we will be one big family and we will sell Eli to the highest bidder we will move to Philadelphia and let Carson play their parents have already signed adoption papers they are ours once you sign them they will be legally our sons they will have my last name I talked to your ex and she's going to let you and me custody of Marshall and sign over her parental rights he will be our son if you say yes Drew said  
This was the plan all along wasn't a Drew Peyton asked  
Yep Carson and Jared were in on it and I rig the deck so that I would win the card game one big family baby Drew said  
They enter the store and begin picking up the groceries making sure to get at least 10 loaves of bread they returned home and put the groceries away I am going to show Carson to his room and take care of Jared why I'm doing this you were to cook our dinner the boys are on bread and water Drew said he shows Carson to his new bedroom the one he will share with cured entice Jared from the bed tells Carson to get in it then took Jarrett the master bedroom he sat on the bed and pulled Jared over his knee taking off his belt he hit Jared 20 times on the ass and he told her to lay down as Drew stripped time to show daddy how much you love them Drew says as he inserted his cock into Jared's virgin ass in and out Drew went as his cock got harder and harder finally he told Jared to roll over ride me ride me ride me Drew keeped saying Jared moaned I love you Daddy keep it going Jared says as Drew finally came  
Drew pushes Jared back down on the bed that was great my new son then led him back to his new bedroom told me to get dressed and then told him and Carson to wash up for dinner before going to get dressed Drew walk down two kitchen scene Peyton cooking pasta just went into the water and I just put the sauce on it's going to be another 10 minutes Peyton said before Drew kissed him Drew set the table and then pull the adoption papers out why we have a minute sign adoption papers painting signed all six of them and scan them into his computer and emailed them to his attorney whille finish dinner I'm going to go feed Eli grabbing one of the loaves of bread and 3 bottles of water he put the bread and water when we are done eat I will come back down to take you to the bathroom before we go to bed for the night Drew calls down the bed they sat at the dining room table Peyton brings over the pasta and Drew brought two loaves of bread the table garlic Loaf for him and peyton And a White loaf for Jared and Carson Drew put half of the white loaf on Jared plate and the other half on Carson's whille they eat dinner Drew tells the boys that the papers were signed the adoption papers they are officially their Sons after dinner them papers to sign to change their names Carson you are now Carson Brees and Jared you are now Drew Brees Junior your nickname will be Jr Drew says as he scans and emails the papers to his attorney as well  
After going down and letting Eli use the bathroom he told the boys their chores for tomorrow was to help Eli pack everything up for them of the Philadelphia as Carson was drafted to the Eagles Junior I removed your name for the draft i'm go need you around the house to help with your brothers now go get ready for bed after tucking in Carson and Junior and kissing them on the forehead Drew carry Peyton to the bed they removed each other's clothes and got into bed Drew inserted his cock into Peyton's ass and begin to thrust ooh baby ooh baby  
Peyton moaned has Drew picked up the pace they rolled over and Peyton began to ride Drew up and down Payton went for another 20 minutes until they both explode I Collapse on the bed pulling the covers over them Drew put an arm around Peyton kissed and he's a baby that was good practice for the Wedding night now get some rest you're going to need it Drew said before kissing him then going to sleep  
To be continued


End file.
